Behind Closed Door
by tailendwriter
Summary: The O'Mally's long time friend has a problem. Her lab tech tried to attack her, so her boss sent her on a vacation, but unknown to him more dangerous things could await her.


The girl before me was staring up at me with her pretty blue eyes. Her hair was hanging lightly around her head like before she died she had just done her hair. It was hard for me to look her in the eyes. It was always hard. There was just one problem. She was dead. I couldn't exactly talk to her and ask what had killed her, all I knew was she had been murdered. It was my job to figure out how and why. It really didn't work that way.

That lab tech walked up behind me and interrupted my thoughts. "What do you think killed her?"

It really annoyed me when Elijah interrupted me like that, but he was here to help me. "I think someone killed her."

"What makes you say that?"

I pointed to the scars marking on her lower thigh. "These seem to be in a pattern, and they weren't make by anything natural that's for sure."

"How do you know it isn't a coincidence?"

"You're kidding me, right. I'm guessing they came from something like this, pointing to the device in Elijah's hand. It was something used to burn tissue to get inside the body. Only a few people know how to use it. It would be hard to identify which one it came from. There were only a few made and we we're lucky enough to get one. I had to call in quite a few favors to convince them to let me have one."

"Who would know how to use one or have access to them for that matter?"

"I think this one is the only one in the entire state. Unless someone brought this in from a different state this could be the one used to make that imprint. You could be holding the murder weapon. I think someone burned through the tissue and that was what killed her along with the massive loose of circulation."

"As I said who would have access to it in the first place."

"I don't know, it would be someone in this department or has a key to this room, few do, you know. I had better call up Patrick and explain the situation. I don't like this one bit." I reached for the phone and started dialing the number.

Elijah grabbed the phone from me. I was completely startled by his reaction. With that one action I understood. I understood the secret he had been hiding and I really didn't see. "I can't let you do that."

With that he attacked. I had no idea what he would do with my body once he killed me. Of course we were in the middle of the autopsy room. There was plenty of space to hide a dead body in here. I ducked, "You should know better then try to go against me."

"Why do you think I poisoned your coffee?" He threw a punch.

"You're bluffing." I ducked and sent a kick at his base.

"Have you ever heard me bluff before?" He jumped and pulled around the autopsy table.

"Exactly." I didn't want to disturb the body so I jumped back to give me time to plan my next move. I still couldn't believe he had done something like that.

"You didn't hear me bluff, because I'm just so good at it." He spun around toward me going over the autopsy table.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him as politely as I could.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered with a coy smile and advanced.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, now tell me." He actually was a pretty good fighter. I was surprised.

"You're making it a demand, so it see? If I tell you and you live through this would it be beneficial to me."

"You really think I'll live through this, as you said before I'm poisoned."

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't take any chances. Now, let's settle this civilly." He smiled and then came a little closer to me.

"Like you did to that girl," pointing to the girl still lying lifeless on the autopsy table, "That was very civil."

"You know what I mean, and she of course deserved it." He was now getting closer then I was comfortable with, at least for the moment. I stepped back gracefully. I was running out of room and I knew it.

"What sort of thing could a girl like that have done to you?" I quizzically tilted my head slightly to the left.

"She said no to me."

"You mean to tell me you killed this innocent girl, just because she wouldn't go out with you. That is sick, even you must understand that." I stepped backward.

"Perhaps, you really never know with these kinds of things. It wouldn't have been the first." Every movement I made he matched it. I knew I would have to wait for an opportunity, even if he had poisoned me. I was too calculated not to.

"You haven't answered my first question, why." I stepped to the left toward the door; he still had the murder weapon he used in his hand. I would have to remove it somehow.

"I think I have."

"You've explained your motive for killing this girl, but what of the others; they couldn't have all turned you down, could they."

"Possibly," I made a movement toward the door, almost unseen to most eyes. He still matched it.

"Not really." My hand was right next to the doorknob." You have another motive for killing those girls. We both know that, maybe I could help you with it."

"Not that I can see. The only way you will help me is you dying." He lunged at me with it still on. I swerved and he burnt the doorknob. I realized it would take much more to get out of here.

"You don't want to talk it over." I really didn't know what to do. I didn't want to just beat him up, even if I could. I had been working with him for months.

"What's there to talk over?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact you want to kill me." I sarcastically remarked. I really couldn't help laughing even if he was trying to kill me.

"I don't want to kill you; it's just that I have to."

"It's not like I'm sort of mark. You know that don't you. They're put more man power and resources to find out who killed me. You know that don't you. You've worked with me for how long."

"Then they don't have to know you died."

"You really think you'll be able to pull off something like that."

"As you said, I worked with you. I know the methods. I could hide it and they wouldn't know. They clean this room every day. The evidence will be gone before they got suspicious."

"Maybe, or maybe not." I slowly moved in my pocket and pushed the button that speed dialed Patrick. Hopefully he would pick up and hear the dialogue. All I had to do was stall.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to walk out of this building or else they will get suspicious."

"You sometimes work late besides you don't have to be seen to have left. Everyone knows that. The first place they'll look is your apartment."

"I think they'll be smarter then that when looking for me, besides if you kill me you'll have to make some mistake. Everyone always does."

"They'll have washed the room by then."

"You'll take some things out with you."

"I'll have them dry cleaned."

"Wouldn't that raise some suspicions by dry cleaning everything? You'd be the last person who saw me. You'll be questioned almost without stop. You'll not that good at lying."

"I wouldn't have to lie, I would just tell the truth. I saw someone stab you with this and then rap you, which I did. I wouldn't have to tell you the person I saw was me.

"And do nothing about it. I guess so, but is that really how you are planning to kill me. You want to do the same thing over and over again."

"It's not the same."

"Perhaps, but aren't there are a lot of similarities in your description and what you did to that poor girl."

"She had it coming, now could you kindly turn off your phone."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've always knew. Who'd you call anyway? You don't have anyone who could do something about it on speed dial."

"As far as you know." At that statement, Patrick burst through the door. He had his phone open and seem to be listening. He hadn't brought anyone with him.

"Why am I not surprised? I'll just have to kill you both."

"You think you can kill two people in a precinct and get away with it."

"I never said I had to kill you here."

"Really."

Patrick interrupted, "I'd hate to interrupt this little conversation, but I'm going have to arrest you Elijah."

"I perfectly understand." He walked towards Patrick with his hands behind his head as if to give in, but at the last minute he dove for Patrick's base. I recoiled and then attacked, just enough to get him down and not kill him. Maybe I could make him unconscious or something. Though that might be a little bit hard without injuring Patrick. Okay, it might be very tricky.

I really couldn't use very much against Elijah. I'd try to divert his attention. Maybe that would work. If he sees me as the threat then the only thing for him is to get rid of me first," Elijah, can't we talk this over."

Without turning to look at me he gave his answer, "What could you do for me?"

"You have an idea. As you said before, you worked with me for over four months. You have a good idea of what I can do."

"So you say. How do I know what you are saying is legit?" He turned and looked at me for a second.

"You would just have to trust me." As I said that and his attention was on me, Patrick brought him to the ground and the wrestling begins. I was going to be sore in the morning; there was no doubt about that.

{~|~}

_

The next day was filled with a lot of paperwork. Paperwork was one of the few things I disliked about my job. I had filled me statement the day before, and I still had to finish that autopsy on the girl Elijah had killed. I was putting it of for as along as I could. I really don't know what else I could do about it.

Patrick interrupted my thoughts, "Why don't you take a vacation for a couple of weeks?"

"I have work to do here."

"That wasn't a suggestion."

"But what about the autopsy, somebody has to do it."  
"I'll find someone to take care of it."

"But.. ,"

"There are no buts about it. I took care of everything. Your flight is tomorrow at seven. You'll going with a couple of your friends."

"How did you arrange that?"

"They were already leaving I just asked if you could go with."

"I have work to do, plans."

"I've talked with everyone."

"I guess I can't say no now, but there has to be something I can do."

"I can't think of everything."

"I know, you'll have dinner with me tonight at my place. Deal?

"I don't know."

"Seven o' clock."

"Alright. See you then. Take the rest of the day off and pack. You'll going to be gone for two weeks."

"And where am I going."

"Ask your friends. I actually am not that sure."

"You got be into a vacation and you didn't even think about asking where I was going!"

"It never occurred to me." Oh, that was just great. I got sucked into a vacation where I had no idea where I was going. What had Patrick gotten me into?

I had called Rachel since I knew that she was going somewhere. I remembering her mentioning it once over a phone call. She was just as elusive about where we were going, and told me it was a surprise. I hate surprises. To distract myself, I focused on making dinner after I packed. Since Patrick was coming over around seven, I had a lot of time, so it really didn't work. Once I finished making the noodles and the sauce, I had nothing to do so I made garlic bread and salad. Of course I still had nothing to do, so I had to make a cake for desert. With nothing else to do, I got bored. My mind started to wander. I was really wondering where we are going. The only clue she would give me was to pack my bathing suit and be ready for almost any kind of weather. Knowing Rachel, that could be anything.

The doorbell rang at exactly seven. I was kind of nervous to have Patrick over. I mean he was my friend and all, but there was something weird in the way he had been acting recently. There also could be the fact I was wearing a dress. I rarely wear dresses. I pulled the door open. Patrick was standing there, all dressed up. "Its just dinner." I reminded him.

He pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back, "for the hostess." he smiled. He had a nice smile. I quickly dismissed the thought from my head

"Thank you, why don't you come in? I need to get a vase for there." I smiled I went to the kitchen to get a vase and filled it with water. I placed the roses in the water and on the side table.

"Don't you look nice." He decided to comment.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" I teased him.

"I rather not answer that question."

"Come on, let's eat." I motioned him to the dining room I sat down to distract his attention. I brought in the salad and garlic bread. Then I brought in the pasta. I had already set the table in my complete boredom.

"It looks nice." He bowed his head and started to pray, though I was never in to that religious stuff. When he looked up it was followed by an awkward silence.

I decided to try small talk. Though, I was never that good at it. "So, did you figure out why Elijah decided to kill those girls?"

"He's not talking, and could we not talk about work, you're suppose to be on vacation."

"Fine, I heard the Cubs won their last game." I tried to bring up some random thing.

"I never really was a sports fan." He admitted.

"Neither was I."

"Okay, so do you want me to look in on your place during your vacation."

"I was going to ask you to if it isn't very much trouble. Though you don't have to really do anything, just get the mail and water the plants. Oh, and don't forget about Hamilton."

"Hamilton?" Patrick asked.

"Hamilton, my rat." I reminded him.

"I can do that, but why on earth did you get a rat."

"What was I suppose to do? They were going to kill him, plus I already wanted a pet."

"That is so like you. Yes, I'll look after Hamilton, and the plants."

"You better not listen to the messages."

"I wouldn't dream of it. The food is delicious."

"Thanks, I borrowed the recipe from Kate."

"It's good, I might have to get the recipe."

"She'd kill me. It is a well-guarded secret. I had enough trouble getting it from her in the first place."

The phone rang to interrupt the conversation. "Should you get that?"

"The answer machine will get it."

In the background I heard Lisa's voice, "Haley, pick up the phone. I heard you got attacked by your lab tech. This is like the fifteenth message I've left. Please call me back." In the middle of that I jumped up.

"Sorry, I better tell her I'm okay."

"It's fine."

I picked up the phone at about the work call. "Lisa?" I asked.

"Haley, you're alright. I heard you were coming on the vacation with us. What happened?"

"I'll have to explain later, I sort of have company. Could you call me later on tonight? It's a really long story." Then the thought occurred to me, "they didn't have you do the autopsy, did they?"

"I don't think so, I took today off to pack. I am so relieved your safe."

"Good." I was relieved.

"I call you around elevenish, sound good."

"Yeah, Rachel hasn't told me where we are going. It is getting annoying. I don't know what to pack."

"Yeah, you better get back to your guest, who is it anyway."

"Patrick." I responded.

"You have to give me the details later on tonight."

"I will."

"What happened?" Lisa asked over the phone.

"What happened with what?" I asked, trying to play all I don't know what she was talking about. It didn't work.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't try to play dumb. What happened when you were attacked?"

"Knowing your family, I'm going to have to explain it, I want to only have to tell the story once. Can't you wait till everyone is there?"

"Fine." She pouted, "what happened with Patrick?"

"Well, we had dinner and we talked for a little bit."

"Nothing else?" she asked.

"What else could there be?"

"I don't know, maybe a kiss."

"ugh, gross. You had to bring that image to mind didn't you? No were just friends."

"Fine, we'll talk later. We have two whole weeks."

"So," I teased her, "is Quinn coming?"

"Yeah, everyone's husband or wife is coming. Jack's bringing his fiancé, Stephen his, and Rachel hers."

"Great, I'll be the only one there without a date. I am totally not going to hear the end of it am I."

"Probably, you might just be the center of attention, with getting attacked and all, and dateless."

"You are not helping. Knowing your family's grapevine, everybody knows about it by now."

"yep."

"great. I better get some sleep. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the airport."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye, Lisa." I hung up the phone and slipped into bed.

**Thankf for reading this. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
